Destructive Boy
by littlemissbig
Summary: First in the Revenge Series... Harry gets a chance to get revenge against Bellatrix and takes it.


Title: Destructive Boy  
Characters: Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
Word Count: 1083  
Rating: M (dark themes and language)  
Summary: Harry gets his revenge in the only way he can  
Author's Notes: Not my best but I wanted to see Harry as someone who would lose it easily and do what he thinks is right no matter the cost. P.S. I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter and are only using the characters because I'm bored and it makes my life so much more interesting… thanks.

It wasn't easy being the famous _boy-who-lived, _Harry honestly thought of it as some type of joke. Every time he stepped foot on wizarding land he was hounded. People would stare and whisper. It was that which got to him the most – the constant nattering – never knowing what they're truly saying behind your back.

Harry had never been the most knowing person. Since his godfather's death his self-esteem had been at an all-time low and he thought the things that he though the others were saying about him.

_How did he ever kill the dark lord, he doesn't look smart enough to kill a fly?_

_Look at his hair, messy bastard_

_What's he wearing? He looks like one of those muggle bin men_

_I bet if he was captured he would scream and cry like a baby_

These thoughts went in and out of his head and he couldn't stop them once they had started. Forgetting that he was supposed to keep in the main streets where he could be seen he wandered down one of the alley's blindly. Not caring or actually seeing where he was going he carried on walking until some strange compulsion made him look up.

Here he was, where he had been six years earlier. The shop looked as it had then, dark and dank and mouldy. Knocturn Alley wasn't known for it's pretty cornered windows and Harry couldn't imagine what had caught his eye. Hearing a noise he quickly ducked down behind one of the old barrels outside the store. Not knowing what had triggered his flight he was surprised when Lucius Malfoy came out of the shop. Harry stared in shock as he was supposed to be in Azkaban, rotting away like the traitor he was, even more of a shock was who followed him…

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry had to control not to launch himself at her, he wanted to hurt her, he wanted to punish her, he wanted to…kill her.

It surprised him that she was walking around free. The ministry should be all over her, all over him. After all she had escaped from Azkaban and was stark raving mad. She KILLED Sirius, she should be made to pay.

Watching them was easy. He had been ordered (by Moody) to take his invisibility cloak with him at all times incase of trouble. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to get his revenge, all he needed was for Malfoy to disappear, then…then he could make his move.

However after three hours of watching them move from one dark shop to another he was starting to get itchy. He knew that the others would be looking for him right now but he didn't care. Nothing mattered but this.

After what seemed like the hundredth time that Harry had rubbed his aching eyes, Lucius seemed to have finished with his – shopping? – He apparated away leaving Bella on her own. Harry wasn't as stupid as to jump out and challenge her to a shouting match. He was underage and couldn't do magic, but thanks to another order by Moody, Harry had the means to take out his plan of revenge.

Kneeling down Harry slowly brought the dagger out from his shoe, slowly caressing it like it was something of immense beauty or price. Knowing that Bella was insane (which matched the exact state of his own mind at the moment he just didn't want to admit it) he decided to play at her game.

"_Bella…" _He whispered in a sing-song voice behind her, and quickly ducked away.

Bellatrix whipped around pulling out her wand and sending a spell in that direction. The madness on her face was obvious as she pulled back her lips over her sharp teeth.

"Is someone playing with me?" She turned around as she said this, keeping her guard up. "Why don't you show your face like a good person and we can really play."

Harry may be a Gryffindor, but he certainly had many Slytherin traits. He wanted her to suffer, like he had suffered watching Sirius fall backwards into the veil, that helpless look upon his face.

"_Bella…" _This time Harry threw some dirt in her direction, it falling over her cloak, marking it.

Bella growled deep in her throat, and had obviously decided that she didn't want to play this game of cat and mouse. She started sending spells everywhere, they were disjointed, erratic, pointless. Harry simply crouched down, below the spell line and crept forward. Losing energy, Bella slumped down, still looking around fiercely.

Harry however with no finesse whatsoever stood up and plunged the dagger into her heart.

With a shriek Bella fell. Her eyes still open and twitching in pain. Harry roughly kicked her wand away, letting in roll into the darkness of the alley.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling today." Harry sounded random as he said this, as if he were saying it to a stranger he had just met. "I see you have a problem…" he looked towards the dagger "let me have a look at that."

With a tug he pulled it from her chest, enjoying the gasping sounds of pain coming from her mouth. Playing slightly he drew the knife edge along her cheek, watching as a fresh line of blood appeared. Staring at it completely as the blood slowly crept down her cheek.

"You killed Sirius." He only got a glare back as a reply. "You need to pay for that crime."

Without any sort of guilt or ceremony he once again plunged the dagger into her chest. This time hitting her heart. This time killing her. Harry stood up and stared at the body of his former enemy, he was still as a statue and as cold as ice. He wiped the blood off the dagger and his hands on her robes and disappeared into the darkness of the alley. Knowing and regretting that no one would ever know that it was him.


End file.
